For many years outdoor electronic enclosures have been mounted on utility poles high above the ground. To access the enclosure for repairs or maintenance a serviceperson is usually lifted in the boom of a boom truck to the height of the enclosure. In other situations, a serviceperson may be able to use a ladder. In either case the serviceperson has a limited range of motion while accessing the electronic enclosure. Additionally, the serviceperson probably has minimal immediate access to tools while accessing the electronic enclosure.